DL6 Again
by Dacergirl369
Summary: Trapped in an elevator,an earthquake hit,the power was out.But this isnt the DL6 incident.How will Phoenix react when he hears about the case exactly the same s DL6?At the same time,Layton is also baffled.One girl seems to lie at the center of it all...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Ok, so first crossover And first game fic! Im pretty hyped about this, I think Im onto my best stoy yet. Layton/ Wright crossover!

"I can't breathe! Help! There's no air!" Screamed Mr. Yanni Yogi. "I'm going to die! Can't breathe! Ahhhhhhhhh!" we were trapped in an elevator, and there had been an earthquake so big it could've moved the empire state a little to the left. There were only three of us, and no power. I had come to the courthouse that day to watch daddy in a trial, and then we were going to leave. He didn't win, but oh well, who cares! We got in the elevator with Mr. Yogi, and headed towards the ground floor. "Come on, We'll have a nice meal and celebrate in style!" It was my birthday, so I decided id go along with him, even if it meant skipping school. I liked trials, and I was getting more education there than I was at that dump of a school, anyway. Suddenly, Daddy said "Shut up!" Well, it was actually more of a scream. Mr. Yogi jumped at daddy, and I heard screams and yelps of pain. In my weakened state, I yelled, "No! Stop!" I limply picked up the thing nearest to me and lobbed it as hard as I could towards Mr. Yogi. And then… BANG! I blacked out.

Oh and one more thing. This isn't the DL6 Incident. And I'm not Miles Edgworth.


	2. Chapter 2

ʺHiya! Chapter 2s now up! I know, 2 chapters in 2 days, but I'm really into this and overuse this whole thing on my phone on the bus home from school! That's where I do my best writing. So, enjoy! Oh yeah and something I forgot. This is set after T&T and Unwound future, but last Spector was set before UF, so it's set after all the Layton games and T&T. Ok, I'll stop now!

I opened my eyes again I had no idea where I was. I sat up and glanced around the room I was in. ʺʺAm I in hospital!ʺʺ I thought to myself. I had no idea what was happening to me, so I got up to look around. It was then that I felt shooting pain in the bottom of my left leg. I looked down to see that my leg had been cut open! It was all bandaged up, but you could still see the blood stains on the White strip of fabric. I should probably tell you more about me.

My name is Dilan Nova, and I live in England. I'm the only daughter of world famous prosecutor, James Nova, who brought me up on my own with just him and our dog in the countryside. When I turned ten, we moved out to London because daddy said that it would make his job better. I didn't mind, I was happy about it actually! I loved the country, but I really liked the hustle and bustle of city life. Anyway now, three years later, I'm already studying to become a lawyer (a prosecutor, of course) and I'm well on my way! Apparently, if I keep going at this rate, I might be a prosecutor in a matter of months! Cool, huh? I just turned 13 today, and how cool would it be to have a 13 yer old prosecutor! Hey that reminds me of something... Is it still my birthday? How long was I out for?

If you review, I'll write faster! R&R!ʺ


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya! Sorry about the wait, but I'm updating all of my old stories, so... Here I am! Enjoy, and Review!_

I heard footsteps approaching behind me and I twirled round at twister speed. I saw behind me a boy, who couldn't be much older than me, and he had flowers. Aww, how sweet! I wish they were for me. Anyway, I could see that the boy was a little shocked to see me. I wasn't sure why, until I looked round and saw that every one else in the room was in a coma. Oh, I guess I have been in a coma. I looked back at the boy who was now stood in front of me. "Hiya, I'm Dilan" I stuck my hand out enthusiastically, and the boy shook it, still looking a bit dazed. It was then that I realised how damn good looking he was. Seriously, like SMOKING hot! He had the best eyes I've ever seen. He wore a blue cap and had browny blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Crow." Then we had a moment eye contact I will never forget. It was magical! After what seemed like forever, I returned to my senses and realised I had to say something "Ummm," Ok, nothing was coming out. I'm not sure what to do now. "Should you be here?" He said. What did he say his name was? Crow. "Well, I don't actually know. See I just woke up here and..." I trailed of into mumblings. "You must've been in a coma. Here, I'll help you find someone to tell you where yo go. Just give me five minutes." I instinctively gave him a huge hug, and to be honest I don't think anyone has ever thought of me stupider than Crow right now. I went and sat down while he changed the flowers in one of the pots. He came back to me and said " Ok, come on then."

As we walked from what I picked up was the coma room and into the main office, I sure got some funny looks. I wasn't sure what they were all murmuring about, but I caught somethings that sounded like "That'd her, she's the one!" and "That's that girl!" I found it all pretty strange, until I got to the front desk. There was a newspaper that said "ELEVATOR MURDER WITH ONLY ONE SURVIVOR" I grabbed the paper and skimmed the article. "Can I help you with something?" the reception lady came up and asked us. I was still reading the article. It was dated the day after my birthday, so I figured I must have only been out for a day. Phew! But what is this about the elevator? And then I saw it. Right there, a picture of me. 'Unknown person that survived' it read. "Oh!" the reception woman finally reacted." Your the girl from the DL7 case!" I nodded hesitantly. "Oh yes, well you must be questioned. The police demanded so." Oh no. Now I'm going to have to tell them everything. Like, EVERYTHING. About how my dad was on the run and how he wasn't my real dad and how I have no friends and no relatives and no one cares about me. Grrr. Well, I suppose that there is always my real dad... But I don't know anything about him. Daddy said my real mum was dead, so that's a dead end. But there's still hope, right? Wrong.

I sat down in the questioning room while the police asked me the basic stuff- name, age, ect. I was pretty nervous, but I masked it well, I think. Anyway, the police asked me stuff like "What happened?" and I pretended not to know anything. I pulled the whole 'Just an innocent girl who knows nothing' card, and it worked pretty well. They dismissed me a little while later, after they realised that I wasn't spilling anytime soon. That was a smart move. But they wouldn't let me go because I didn't have a legal guardian, which I wasn't sure about for a minute. Then I made the stupid mistake of saying that he wasn't my real dad and my real dad was alive. They pressed me for more, but i wouldn't budge. I said all I know was that he was American. That's not true, I also knew he made a lot of trouble. But he always got cleared by some know it all lawyer. That really is all I know.

If you review, I'll write faster! R&R!


End file.
